The pain of losing you
by Lay-Cool Lover
Summary: Alex Shelley has given up TNA, which comes as a surprise to his friends in particular to a certain blonde. Can Angelina convinces Alex to stay? or will she let him go?. Bad summary. Angelina/Alex-Angelex.


**Hello again, well a few weeks ago was given the news that Alex Shelley had quit to TNA, I couldn't believe it, TNA how could you waste so vilely to one of your best talent! ok enough of this drama. An idea came to my head and encourage me to write right now, I really like the couple of Alex & Angelina Love, so based on Alex's departure and what Angelina could possibly think, this came up. Hope you like it.!**

* * *

**_May 23, 2012_**

Today is Alex's birthday, I'm in discussion with myself on congratulate him in person or just a text message. I like the first but I don't think my boyfriend would like it, although it had a time that me and Alex broke up he doesn't like if I see him, just if it's for "work" reasons. I sigh heavily and taking advantage of Crimson is not around me, I took my iPhone and write a message of congratulations.

To: Alex

"Hey Alex, look you're older! lol, I wish you the best, you know it right? Hope you have a good time with all the special people, I love you. Xoxo Angelina "

"Send"

I know, I could write something better but ... well never mind.

_**May 24, 2012**_

1 message received, 11:12 am. From: Alex.

"thanks Angie, but in those special people you should have been there... kisses for you babe "

But what ... Oh Alex, silly boy.

_**May 26, 2012**_

I'm on backstage, waiting to see what will happen to the tappings of Xplosion, then someone walks through the door, my opponent and my best friend, Velvet Sky.

-Hey Velv ready to our match tonight?

I asked but she did not answer, I noticed her a little strange and "dismayed".

- Hey Velv, What...?

- Do you know what Alex did? Tell me you doesn't agree please.

I thought for a few seconds, the fact that Alex was involved and Velvet was concerned, couldn't mean anything good.

- What do you mean? No I don't know. did something happen to him? - I asked trying to sound normal

- He quits, Angelina! ... he quits to TNA, he will leave, do you have something to do?

What, he quits? No, Velvet should be wrong. Alex could not leave us, the company had good plans for him. why would he goes?

- Explain, you should have listened wrong and why I supposed have to do something?

-Angelina, He told me when we were in his party and ... you should talk to him, don't let him ruin his career.

What the hell happened with Shelley? I've tried to look for him but apparently he was gone.

_**May 27, 2012**_

Today we're on Ontario for houseshow's, so I'll see Alex, yes or yes.

He had scheduled for a fight with Sabin against Magnus and Joe, there he was, looked different, I knew something was wrong with him because I knew him too well.

After my fight against Velvet and signing autographs, I've tried, again, to find Alex but to no avail so I assumed it would be in his hotel room and although I didn't know in which room he was staying, there was someone who knew.

-Velvet, Please, I need you to tell Chris, I really need to talk with Alex.

-Angelina ...

-Please! In addition it was you who recommended me to talk with him ... I don't want him to go Velv ...

- I will do as I can, okay?

11:39 pm 1 new message. from Velvet

"Holler lucky Angel, Room 132..."

Well, now I just had to get a pretext to get rid of Crimson for a while, luckily for me it was one of his "men night" with Morgan, Styles and all of them.

**_May 28, 2012_**

12:02 am

I was outside Alex's room, couldn't find the right words that I would say or ask. Well, what is meant to be will be, I thought... I tap on the door and after a few seconds, Alex opened.

-Angelina? What happens, something's wrong?

He wonders worried, Alex always been cared about me even though I had repeatedly mistreated.

- Can I enter?

- Sure, go ahead

Once inside there was an uncomfortable silence, I felt Alex's eyes on me and actually I could see uncertainty in his eyes.

- What happened Angelina? Are you all right?

He came over and felt his hands on my shoulders, the action unintentionally startled me.

-Angelina? You look concerned, what's wrong?

-Sorry, I wanted to ask you ... how true is that you'll go?

-Oh that's it, well it's true... once my contract expires I'll leave TNA, I don't feel comfortable anymore.

Again a silence, so it was true that he was leaving and I wanted to know the real reason, I did not believe, at all, what he had said.

-Don't lie to me, did you forget that I know you? Tell me Alex, I do not want you to go.

Alex just smiled but that smile was a grimace, he didn't look comfortable.

-I think you should've go, I'm sure Crimson would not be pleased if he finds out you're here.

Bingo, I had a clue what was happening.

- Crimson told you something? will you quit TNA for him? Alex, you doesn't have to pay attention, he just ...

-Angie is for you, not him.

Well, I did not expect that answer, could wait until he say that because Dixie's fault, but not mine, he seemed to understand the unknown in my face and continued.

-It's just that I cannot stay near you Angelina, not after what happened, I cannot lived with this ... and Crimson, he gave me another good reason that I'll never could bear, sorry.

Crimson? Oh my god what could he had told Alex to make that decision?

- Alex ...


End file.
